Donkey Kong
For detailed information about this series, see: Donkey Kong Wiki Donkey Kong is a series of video games by Nintendo. It stars the titular ape sometime as the player's character, sometime as the main villain (Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong 3 and Mario vs Donkey Kong series) and sometime as the damsel-in-distress (Donkey Kong Jr., Donkey Kong Country 2). In some episodes the character only has a supporting role, or deosn't even appear, and the main role is taken by another Kong. The first game in the series, simply called Donkey Kong, came out in arcades in 1981 and starred a carpenter named Jumpman, later known as Mario, who would later become the star of his own game series. Video games This list tries to include every known Donkey Kong game, for a total of 26 different episodes, and 11 remakes or compilations, making a total of 37 releases. The list does not include re-releases of single games (such as the Game Boy Advance releases of the three Donkey Kong Country), considered different "versions" of the same game, and Diddy Kong Racing because not being titled "Donkey kong" is considered a series on its own. Main games *''Donkey Kong'' (july 1981), Arcade. *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' (1982), Arcade. *''Donkey Kong 3'' (1983), Arcade. *''Donkey Kong Country'' (24 november 1994), SNES/Super Famicom. *''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (20 november 1995), SNES/Super Famicom. *''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' (19 november 1996), SNES/Super Famicom. *''Donkey Kong 64'' (6 november 1999), Nintendo 64. *''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' (28 june 2007), Nintendo Wii. Known as Donkey Kong Jet Race in Europe. *''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' (21 november 2010), Nintendo Wii. Other classic series games *''Donkey Kong Jr. Math'' (12 december 1983), Famicom/NES. *''Donkey Kong Circus'' (6 september 1984), Game & Watch Panorama Screen. *''Donkey Kong Hockey'' (13 november 1984), Game & Watch Micro Vs. *''Donkey kong'' (14 june 1994), Game Boy. Called Game Boy Donkey Kong in the title screen, also known as Donkey Kong '94. Donkey Kong Land sub-series *''Donkey Kong Land'' (26 june 1995), Game Boy. *''Donkey Kong Land 2'' (1 september 1996), Game Boy. *''Donkey Kong Land III'' (1 october 1997), Game Boy. DK Bongos games *''Donkey Konga'' (12 december 2003), GameCube. *''Donkey Konga 2'' (1 july 2004), GameCube. *''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' (16 december 2004), GameCube. *''Donkey Konga 3: Tabe-houdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyoku'' (17 march 2005), GameCube. Mario vs. Donkey Kong sub-series *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' (24 may 2004), Game Boy Advance. *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' (25 september 2006), Nintendo DS. *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!'' (8 june 2009), Nintendo DSiWare. *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem'' (14 november 2010), Nintendo DS. DK sub-series *''DK King of Swing'' (4 february 2005), Game Boy Advance. *''DK: Jungle Climber'' (8 june 2008), Nintendo DS. Remakes *''Donkey Kong'' (3 june 1982), Game & Watch Double Screen. *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' (26 october 1982), Game & Watch New Wide Screen. *''Donkey Kong II'' (7 march 1983), Game & Watch Double Screen. Remake of Donkey Kong Jr. *''Donkey Kong 3'' (20 august 1984), Game & Watch Micro Vs. *''Donkey Kong'' (1994), Game Watch. Remake of Game Boy Donkey Kong. *''Donkey Kong GB: Dinky Kong & Dixie Kong'' (28 january 2000), Game Boy Color. Remake of Donkey Kong Land III. *''Donkey Kong Original Edition'' (29 october 2010), Nintendo Wii. Re-releases in compilations *''Donkey Kong/Donkey Kong Jr./Mario Bros.'' (1983), Arcade. *''Donkey Kong Jr. + Jr. Math Lesson'' (1985), Famicom/NES. *''Donkey Kong Classics'' (october 1988), NES. Includes Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Jr. *''Donkey Kong'' in Game & Watch Collection (28 july 2006), Nintendo DS. Arcade Machines *''Donkey Kong: Jungle Fever'' (2005), medal game. *''Donkey Kong: Banana Kingdom'' (16 november 2006), slot machine. Cinema & TV Three TV series have been released: *''Donkey Kong'', part of the Saturday Supercade. It last 19 episodes in two seasons (13 episodes season one, 6 episodes season 2), starting 17 september 1983 and the last episode airing 13 october 1984. *''Donkey Kong Jr., still part of the ''Saturday Supercade, but only aired in the first season, lasting 13 episodes from 17 september 1983 to 10 december 1983. *''La Planète de Donkey Kong'', a french computer-generated animated series, known in other countries as Donkey Kong Country. It last 40 episodes in two seasons (26 episodes season one, 14 episodes season 2), starting 4 september 1996 and the last episode airing 23 september 1997. The documentary film The King of Kong: A Fistful of Quarters revolves around Donkey Kong, but is not an actual part of the series, as it's not titled "Donkey Kong". Publications Some Donkey Kong comics have been released: *''Donkey Kong Country'', a three part comic published on the german Club Nintendo magazine from january to march 1995. *''Donkey Kong in: Banana Day 24'', an original story published on the june 1996 issue of the german Club Nintendo magazine. *''Donkey Kong 64: Bumm-Badabumm im Urwald'', published on the german Nintendo Fun Vision magazine in 2000. *''Donkey Kong in When the Banana Split'', published on the Disney Adventures magazine in 2000. Board Games *''Donkey Kong - Net zo spannend als het echte videospel'' (1981), dutch game based on the Donkey Kong arcade game. *''Donkey Kong Card Game'' (1983). *''Donkey Kong Country Board Game'' (1998). *''Donkey Kong Country Cards''(1998) *''Donkey Kong 64 Cards'' (1999). *''Donkey Kong Jenga'' (2008). LPs & CDs Soundtrack CDs for almost every game in the series have been released. Toys Many Donkey Kong toys have been released. The most interesting include: *''Super Donkey Kong 2 Plush Puppets'' (1996). *''Donkey Kong Country Action Figures'' (1998), Based on the game series. *''Donkey Kong Country Toys'' (1998), based on the TV show. Merchandise Other Donkey Kong merchandise include: *''Donkey Kong Collectible Arcade Figures'' (1981). *''Donkey Kong Cereals'' (1982). *''Donkey Kong Junior Cereals'' (1984). *''DK Bongos'' (2003), GameCube peripheral. *''Donkey Kong Country Returns Banana Pouch'' (2010), pouch that can store a Wii Remote. Links to other series Note: this list also includes cameos of Mario as hero of the game ''Donkey Kong, while cameos of Donkey Kong as a Mario Kart character will only be listed in the Mario series' page. It's not included every time in a TV show somebody says "It's on like Donkey Kong", that being a pop culture expression no more connected with the series.'' |- | ||'Greenhouse'|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Greenhouse|Stanley the Bugman from Donkey Kong 3 is the protagonist of Greenhouse.]]||1 |- | ||'Pinball (Nintendo)'||1983||[[Donkey Kong X Pinball (Nintendo)|In a bonus minigame in Pinball for the NES, Mario has to save Pauline.]]||1 |- | ||'Mario'||1983||[[Donkey Kong X Mario|The Mario series is a spinoff of the Donkey Kong series; characters from Donkey Kong also appeared in many Mario games; the Mario vs Donkey Kong sub-series is part of both series.]]||1 |- | ||'Frogger'|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Frogger|Frogger meets Donkey Kong between the episodes of their shows in the Saturday Supercade.]]||1 |- | ||'Q*bert'|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Q*bert|Mario meets Q*bert between the episodes of Donkey Kong and Q*bert, in the Saturday Supercade, while Q*bert meets Donkey Kong Jr. between the episodes of their respective shows.]]||1 |- | ||''Wrecking Crew||1984||[[Donkey Kong X Wrecking Crew|''Wrecking Crew features gameplay elements originally from Donkey Kong.]]||3 |- | ||''Mickey Mouse|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Mickey Mouse|The ''Mickey Mouse Game & Watch and Donkey Kong Circus have the same gameplay and got their serial numbers swapped.]]||3 |- | ||''Space Ace|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Space Ace|The ''Donkey Kong TV show was aired with the Space Ace TV show in the Saturday Supercade.]]||3 |- | ||'Punch-Out!!'|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Punch-Out!!|Donkey Kong and Donkey Kong Jr. make an appearance in the audience in the arcade game Punch-Out!!; Donkey Kong is a secret opponent in Punch-Out!! for Wii.]]||1 |- | ||'Konami's Ping Pong'||1987||[[Donkey Kong X Konami's Ping Pong|Donkey Kong Jr. makes an appearance in the audience in Smash Ping Pong, the Famicom Disk System version of Konami's Ping Pong]]||1 |- | ||'Tetris'||1988||[[Donkey Kong X Tetris|Donkey Kong makes an appearance in the ending cinematic for Tetris on the NES.]]||1 |- | ||'F-1 Race'|| ||[[Donkey Kong X F-1 Race|Donkey Kong makes a cameo in the game boy version of F-1 Race.]]||1 |- | ||''Earthworm Jim|| ||In the Sega CD version of Earthworm Jim, a Donkey Kong mask is unlockable; in Donkey Kong Country 2 a gun looking like Earthworm Jim's can be seen in Cranky Kong's video game hero challenge results.||3 |- | ||Killer Instinct|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Killer Instinct|An arcade cabinet for Killer Instinct can be seen in Donkey Kong Country 2.]]||2 |- | ||The Simpsons|| ||Bart imagines Donkey Kong in The Simspons episode "Marge Be Not Proud"; there are other Donkey Kong references in other episodes of the series as well as the comics and videogames.||2 |- | ||'Game & Watch Gallery'|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Game & Watch Gallery|Donkey kong and Donkey Kong Jr. make various appearances in Game & Watch Gallery and its sequels.]]||1 |- | ||''007|| ||[[007 X Donkey Kong|A special mode in ''Goldeneye 007 is called "DK mode" as a reference to Donkey Kong.]]||3 |- | ||'Diddy Kong Racing'|| ||''Diddy Kong Racing'' is a spinoff of the Donkey Kong series.||1 |- | ||''Game Boy Camera|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Game Boy Camera|A menu screen in the Game Boy Camera software references ''Donkey kong Jr.]]||3 |- | ||'N-Gang'|| ||Characters from the Donkey Kong series appear in "Freeze Frame" and other N-Gang episodes.||1 |- | ||[[Jetpac]]|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Jetpac|''Jetpac'' is featured as a minigame in Donkey Kong 64.]]||2 |- | ||[[Pokémon]]|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Pokémon|In Pokémon Stadium 2, connecting an NES to a TV can show an image from Donkey Kong; the theme from the Pokémon Advanced Generations TV show, is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga.]]||2 |- | ||[[Futurama]]|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Futurama|Donkey Kong appears as one of the video game characters in Futurama's episode Anthology of Interest II.]]||2 |- | ||'Sabre Wulf'|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Sabre Wulf|Sabre Wulf's head appear in Cranky Kong's house in the Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country.]]||1 |- | ||[[Pikmin]]|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Pikmin|"Ai no Uta", the song from the japanese commercial for Pikmin, is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga.]]||2 |- | ||Detective Conan|| ||[[Detective Conan X Donkey Kong|The theme from the Detective Conan TV show is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga and in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||[[Doraemon]]|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Doraemon|The theme from the Doraemon TV show is featured in the japanese versions of Donkey Konga and Donkey Konga 2.]]||2 |- | ||[[Kirby]]|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Kirby|The theme from the Kirby TV show is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga, while a song from Kirby's Adventure is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||[[Hamtaro]]|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Hamtaro|The theme from the Hamtaro TV show is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga.]]||2 |- | ||Galaxy Express 999|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Galaxy Express 999|The theme from the Galaxy Express 999 TV show is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga.]]||2 |- | ||Bayside Shakedown|| ||[[Bayside Shakedown X Donkey Kong|The theme from the Bayside Shakedown TV show is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga.]]||2 |- | ||Super Sentai|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Super Sentai|The theme from Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga, while the theme from Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga 2.]]||2 |- | ||Hyokkori Hyoutan Shima|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Hyokkori Hyoutan Shima|The theme from the Hyokkori Hyoutan Shima TV show is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga.]]||2 |- | ||[[Naruto]]|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Naruto|Themes from the Naruto TV show are featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga 2 and in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||[[Gundam]]|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Gundam|The theme from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga 2, while the theme from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||Kaiketsu Zorori|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Kaiketsu Zorori|The theme from the Kaiketsu Zorori TV show is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga 2.]]||2 |- | ||Pretty Cure|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Pretty Cure|The theme from the Pretty Cure TV show is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga 2.]]||2 |- | ||Chibi Maruko-chan|| ||[[Chibi Maruko-chan X Donkey Kong|The theme from the Chibi Maruko-chan TV show is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga 2.]]||2 |- | ||Heidi, Girl of the Alps|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Heidi, Girl of the Alps|The theme from the Heidi, Girl of the Alps TV show is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga 2.]]||2 |- | ||[[Mazinger]]|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Mazinger|The theme from the Mazinger Z TV show is featured in the japanese version of Donkey Konga 2.]]||2 |- | ||Daigasso! Band Brothers|| ||[[Daigasso! Band Brothers X Donkey Kong|Musics from the Donkey Kong series are featured in Daigasso! Band Brothers.]]||2 |- | ||''Mr. Pants|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Mr. Pants|The game ''It's Mr. Pants is based on the never released Donkey Kong Coconut Crashers.]]||3 |- | ||'Clu Clu Land'|| ||[[Clu Clu Land X Donkey Kong|Bubbles from Clu Clu Land is unlockable in DK King of Swing.]]||1 |- | ||Star Fox|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Star Fox|A song from Star Fox: Assault is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||[[Mappy]]|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Mappy|A song from Mappy is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||Babylonian Castle Saga|| ||[[Babylonian Castle Saga X Donkey Kong|A song from The Tower of Druaga is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||[[Pac-Man]]|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Pac-Man|A song from Pac-Man is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||Dig Dug|| ||[[Dig Dug X Donkey Kong|A song from Dig Dug is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo|| ||[[Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo X Donkey Kong|The theme from the Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo TV show is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||Fullmetal Alchemist|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Fullmetal Alchemist|The theme from the Fullmetal Alchemist TV show is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||[[Atashin'chi]]|| ||[[Atashin'chi X Donkey Kong|The theme from the Atashin'chi TV show is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||Crayon Shin-chan|| ||[[Crayon Shin-chan X Donkey Kong|The theme from the Crayon Shin-chan TV show is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||Dragon Ball|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Dragon Ball|The theme from Dragon Ball Z is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||[[Touch]]|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Touch|The theme from the Touch TV show is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||Hajimete no Otsukai|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Hajimete no Otsukai|The theme from the Hajimete no Otsukai TV show is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||Fire Emblem|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Fire Emblem|The theme from Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo is featured in Donkey Konga 3.]]||2 |- | ||''Asterix|| ||[[Asterix X Donkey Kong|In ''Asterix & Obelix XXL 2: Mission: Las Vegum there are some references to Donkey Kong.]]||3 |- | ||The Fast and the Furious|| ||[[Donkey Kong X The Fast and the Furious|In The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift there's a reference to Donkey Kong.]]||2 |- | ||''Oil Panic|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Oil Panic|Oil Panic has been released with the Game & Watch game ''Donkey Kong in Game & Watch Collection.]]||3 |- | ||'Wii Games'|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Wii Games|SnapJaws from Donkey Kong Jr. make a cameo in Wii Fit.]]||1 |- | ||''Plättchen Twist 'n' Paint|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Plättchen Twist 'n' Paint|''Plättchen Twist 'n' Paint was originally intended to include DK Bongos compatibility, but this feature was scrapped.]]|| |- | ||'Sonic'|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Sonic|Donkey Kong is selectable in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games.]]||1 |- | ||''Megamind|| ||[[Donkey Kong X Megamind|A scene in the movie ''Megamind parodies Donkey Kong.]]||3 Category:Series Category:Series